<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 25 - Embrace by Marc_Anciel_Fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720755">Day 25 - Embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan'>Marc_Anciel_Fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, M/M, Nathmarc November</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel and Marc cuddle under their tree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 25 - Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is like a continuation of Day 24, but you don't need to read it to get what's going on. (But please do I worked really hard on it.)</p><p>Finished and published with 20 minutes to spare!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nathaniel looked around to see if anyone was following him, and after not seeing anyone left through the golden gate. He walked down the path to the clearing where he last saw Marc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel's excitement grew as the path changed from white quartz to dirt. The angel picked up the pace until he was practically sprinting, no longer able to contain himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marc!” Nathaniel called out as soon as he saw his boyfriend. Said boyfriend picked him up and twirled him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling! I’ve missed you!” Marc set Nathaniel down and began kissing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel laughed, moving his head away. “Maaarc, stop it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, but I want to kiss every inch of your beautiful face.” Marc cooed as Nathaniel blushed. “But I’ll settle for cuddling with you underneath our tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc picked Nathaniel back up into his arms, carrying his angel bridal style to the willow tree and settling down underneath their initials that were carved into the tree along with a heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thank you to Crypt for this amazing sentence! [Nathaniel's excitement grew as the path changed from white quartz to dirt.]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>